second_chance_stellaris_lpfandomcom-20200213-history
Psyche Miriad
“Also Known as the ‘Psycho Kaisers’...” “Why are they called that..?” “Because they are all sociopaths...and they rule the Pyramid like a council of kings...” -Brothers Lether and Kentz Harkoly, prior to becoming leading members of the Psyche Miriad Psycho + Kaiser? or, is it Ubez? When the Redamon Pyramid was originally discovered, the digs into the citadel like pyramid lead to little discoveries as to owners of the pyramid...or even what to do with humanities new psychic potential. Then, a young scholar by the name of Cgarik Wulkard, made a discovery that would found the order of Psyche Myriad. The room contained writings, mostly scripture, of a forgotten era of magic and dolls that looked early like human females. It depicted the race ascending to demigod hood and opening up a connection with the god that was risen in the tales. Then...the tale ends... Abruptly, as if the creator where mad or hated the story itself... Then, Cgarik made another discovery, that all the two hundred and twenty seven works where of the same story told a different way... Some never had magic, others where high fantasy, some where silly and full lewd puns, others where comically serious. No matter the case, the words Ubez, Kaiser, Siber, and ‘Protagonist’ kept coming up as if they where holy characters in a bible back on earth. Some stories depicted the characters as friends, others enemies, others related, and some never had a character or two...yet Ubez was constant, Ubez was everywhere. For example, the charecter Ubez was either: A cyclopian child with beautiful white hair, a fem-fatal who lives amidst a womb castle, a worm that is the reincarnation of his god born father, or even a world jumping refugee who married his best friend's sister (or, is it a his best friend's friend?) While the Psyche Myriad is many things now, from a Cipher organization, to even a political stand-in for Redamon’s pyramid and surrounding free cities (Ubez‘al Soldat, and Siberkin). They are unified under the original idea of studying the tomes that depicted the stories associated with the pyramid. Who, seemed to have fallowed the instructions of the original creator, and began writing stories depicting Ubez as a saint of sorts to the commonwealth, or at the very least, Redamon Prime. The Cult of Education Fallowing the Fall of Yadra, the Psychi Miriad convened in accordance to what has become tradition, when three members of the mercanery group of the golden rifles assaulted the pyramid and proceeded burn burn or steal numerous works of history and art from earlier eras (such as the first Commonwealth for example). After this incident, the pyramid spend the fallowing decade searching for these lost artifacts and came to realize that history itself is being lost... The fall of Yadra being the greatest igniter, as whole histories of the planet's past came tumbling down with the Biliuan hoards and even the Thadarakos had lost artworks in their endless struggle to find perfection... Since then, the peoples in the Psychi Miriad have transitioned from working solely on their stories from the pyramid's past, and now works as a form of 'education cult' trying to dig up the past and save it before it is ruined by war or northern barbarians... This transition coincides with increasing discoveries that works of Psycho + Kaiser was a series of elaborate predictions of the future, showing the charecter's of Ubez as an example of the Commonwealth or even someone like Shu Lin... The death of general Branciki, as well as Telviin was predicated as well as the downfall of the planet of Voice... This, scared the Harkoly brothers, who proceeded to make the discovery and preservation of the works peramount to even logic...even now the fleets of the Thadarakos families gather to be the first to find these works... They have also became instrumental in educating the poorer nations in the galaxy, working as the last line of defense against indoctrination by warlords or worse... Category:Psionics Category:Stories and reports